gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion/Archive1
Captain Chris Jericho Please delete this page as his Pirate was banned forever/deleted Deleting page We have many pages that are of pirates who are banned. Just because a pirate is banned, does not mean that page should be deleted. It made have a great story on it. And deleting pages for those small reasons would be bad for Wiki. 02:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Mad-eye Moody the article has nothing to do with potco. its not even very well detailed and fits none of the most basic categories for articles, such as relation to potco.Jakus12 04:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Jakus12 Mad-eye Moody the article has nothing to do with potco. its not even very well detailed and fits none of the most basic categories for articles, such as relation to potco.Jakus12 04:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Jakus12 My Blog Post An Administrator wants to delete it so i will not argue Captain Jim Logan 21:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) SLappys death how would it be a candidate? it is a good page? Volcan INC There is no need for a page to be made if you are just going to leave it blank and actually put something on it when you feel like it. You should make the page when you are ready to put something on it. There for, I think this page should be deleted and possibly remade when the editor actually puts something on it. Thank You, 14:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree but we need to give the editor a few days to work on it. 16:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but after that I recommend we delete it. 17:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I made the page, and I am writing it currently. So I am going to delete the candidate for deletion template. I mean have you guys even read the template on the top saying UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Lord of Voodoo 00:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Foulberto Fan Club Was deleted because the name was not approved. 21:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You Know What Really Grinds My Gears? *Bad Language *Talks bad about people *Not related to pirates at all *Opinionated This page should be deleted. 01:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Reply to deleting ykwrgmg(lol). So its opinionated, whats bad about that!?!?!? And, i sensor that bad language, so thats stupid. And if this not related to pirates at all, then neither is JIm Logans page about wrestling. And finally, this is, if i may, grinds my gears the most: Its only funny, because it talks BAD about people. Re I saw some bad language. Jim's is a blog not a page. You are talking bad about people who you don't even know? 01:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Gears It is a copywrited name. It needs to be changed. Wasp of the Sea 01:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Reply again -_- You guys never stop amazing me Even a first grader would know what to do in a situation like this *Make it a blog(Duh, obvious) *Sensor it your dang self(of course :/) *And you havent talked bad about someone you dont know, ever!?!? I may not actually KNOW him, but i have heard them talk and watched, and etc, and you havent opinionated them? You guys at this wiki are unbelievable. I worked hard on that page, and i intend to let it stay up, and not get it deleted because of language, that can be sensored ANYWAY, or because its opinionated, or because you talked bad about someone.. bad language is EVERYWHERE on this wiki, but you do this to my page? This wiki is failing, and i was trying to make it better with humor, but obviously you guys dont want that around. No offense, but you admins need a sense of humor.. ~Jeffrey Blasthawk Re: Re: Lets not get an attitude with us please. The page had nothing to do with pirates what so ever. You are talking not bad, but horrible about all of them, I don't think they would like that. The wiki is not "Failing" we are just trying to make it better. 01:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Another re I JUST SAID: MAKE IT A BLOG!!! JIM LOGAN'S THING ABOUT WRESTLING IS A BLOG, SO MAKE IT A BLOG!! EVIDENTLY YOU DONT CARE ABOUT HIS PAGE THAT ISNT ABOUT POTCO- Oh wait i think i know why...... No Blog No, don't make it a blog. This isn't the "Lets Talk Bad About People Wiki". And please, do not yell. 01:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) You Know What Really Grinds My Gears? I think this is a great page and shouldn't be up for deletion! Bad Idea I couldn't disagree more... This wiki is about Pirates Online, not talking bad about people. 01:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) YEAH, but it couldn't hurt to add a little more laughter? After the incedent with Matthew O'malley? Plus I think he's giving constructive critisism lol. For part of it. John E. M. J. Breasly 01:51, January 24, 2011 (UTC) re re re re re re whatever! Ok, make it a blog anyway. You know my page is hilarious, even if it is bad. Bad things are funny, which is why i'll never enjoy dora the explorer(that show grinds my gears) I'll say it again: There are bad things all over this wiki. If your gonna delete my page, delete all the other bad stuff. Alot of people enjoy my page for that reason. People like John Breasly understand humor. People like Jack Swordmenace understand the admins are harsh, and unbelievable. Talking bad about someone isnt bad. It happens every day, to literally everyone. even you guys. All those reasons for deleting my page are ridiculous. Enough I will say this once more, we will not have a wiki talking bad about people. Enough, I don't care if it is funny. 20:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Rubbish! ﻿You guys are fighting over an opinion page. Heres what to do : #Eliminate bad language, INCLUDING ( But not limited to ) "Stupid", "Heck". Those arent VERY bad words, but still should be knocked out. #Copy the content of the page once you erase the language. #Create a blog post, and paste it on there. #Stop fighting and insulting people. #Delete the page That way, Jack can delete it as wished, and Jeffrey can still share his opinio. Then, it should be over, Savvy? 20:33, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Jack daggermenace will just flip out because it talks bad about people... btw how is Heck a bad word in ANY way????????? Its just another word for the other word-five year olds can say this word -_-. Everything else you listed, i tried to say i'll do, but jack freaked out and dissagreed. Well Jack Daggermenace isn't very happy. You insulted him, and he has the right to disagree. Opinions should be blogs, not pages, simple as that. Heck is just an example. I didn't want to post a rly bad word. 21:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) No I didn't "Flip Out". Thank You 21:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Look Im sorry if i hurt your feelings, i just really wanted that page up. I have said how i can fix it but you disagreed. Im gonna ask again if i can make it a blog, and sensor. If you say no, then i give up. Fighting with you admins really isnt worth it. I agree, this wiki isnt for fighting, but i just really would like to keep that page. Make it a blog if you have to, but i just dont want the idea to be deleted. Re: You did not hurt my feelings, at all. I am just mad that you guys will not stop arguing with the admins, not just you. Like I said, I don't care if you censor it or not, it is talking bad about people, that is not what this wiki is for. 22:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) re again I see your point, this wiki is not for talking bad about people, but you do realize its just not on MY page? And anyways, the game is filled with hatred and etc. Wars for instance... not supposed to have them. Still, everyone participates in them because their enjoyable. This is why i thought you wouldnt care about my page having the same thing on it, but just not related to potco. Not Real Life Wars that have to do with POTCO, not real life. 22:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) um Yeah... i just said that... i didnt say anything about real life. JeffreyBlasthawk 22:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC)Jelly Bean :P Difference Your stating things about the game and such. The difference is, your Page is about real life, the stuff that happens in the game is fake. 22:31, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad That you guys are getting along. Btw, Jeffrey, we can't make a blog for YOU. Only YOU can make a blog that is for yourself. Use these steps : #Go to your userpage. #You know where you click to go to your talk page? Go to the right of that. It should be a button saying "Blog" #Now, click "Create new blog post" #Now, write it! 22:37, January 24, 2011 (UTC) sdfrh i,xcsdfhg mtbjjtrvfchyjvbyetcfxweq Lets just meet in the middle *I'll sensor(or delete, whatever floats your boat) *I'll make it a blog *I'll delete the PAGE *I wont dis admins anymore Okay? Hmm.. I'm still not fond of the idea. Captain, what do you think? 22:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hobo Island/ (Anything Related) The Hobo Island pages should be deleted because *No one edits it in an attempt to make it 'non-stubbed' *Undescriptive *Unneeded Yet it has something (Barely Anything) to do with POTCO but is not very interesting and was probably only made to make people laugh (Even though it isn't funny).﻿ ﻿ Viceroyalty Co. Pages There is nothing on this page. 22:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Send Robert Mc Roberts a message about it, and if he doesn't add anything, delete it. 22:13, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi was not the original name. And Matthew Fireskull trying to spam the wikia again. I hereby nominate the page deleted! Simon Treasurehawk For the Militia!! 13:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) The 13 TRUE Pirate Lords There is nothing good on that page. It's just an empty list that no one has contributed to. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 18:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) My Userpage I want my Userpage to be deleted NOW! People are just going to put rude things on my talk page and on the page about me Lord Leon they are just going to change it to Captain Leon. Lord Leon 16:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) having it deleted wont stop them .they can still post things on your talk page. and i can ban them if they do say rude things. 16:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Just please do it, if i leave this wiki my userpage will just collect in dust and i dont want that. Just please delete it. Leon don't go please? I didn't even know you were on here, and now your gonna go? Please don't. Love, Keira Kinover Italian Government? Why is the Italian Government a candidate for deletion? NERDS. This page is offensive and has an explicit link to a squirrel that's head was run over and... you get the idea. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 18:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) DAVY GUNFISH HES A COMPLETE NOOB, DELTE HIS PAGE PLZ, HES THE BIGGEST NOOB EVER HIS LEVEL SHOULD BE NEGETIVE INFINITE, HES A NOOB DELTE HIS PAGE PLZ New Person: ^ Coming from the king of noobs himself.... xD On a side note, why would someone delete a page because the person who wrote it is someone your envious of, hmm???? And just because your a level 5, who is stuck on the voodoo doll quest, and he's a level 50, and he's completed every quest, doesn't mean he deserves to be a super low level, and there is no such number as infinite. Infinite = Unlimited. Therefore, your saying he should have is level be negative unlimited. Unlimited = no cap. So he could be any level, from what your saying. So think about what your gonna say before you say it, then don't say anything. Because no matter what you say, its gonna make someone want to bust your nose inwards. Wanted Villains The page wanted villains has almost nothing to do with pirates. I dont see how a penguin with a gun and saying that he's wanted has anything to do with the game. Please delete this page. Page right here: Wanted Villains CBN Edgar Wildrat said the CBN Caribbean Broadcasting News should be deleted because it copies the Caribbean Newsroom. However, it's not a copy. We update news hourly, whereas he does broadcasts. It's not a copy, and shouldn't be deleted. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 02:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I already removed the deletion tag. I agree , it shouldn't be deleted. -- 02:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Denamrk The recapture of remark dis happen, and does page does not need to be deleted It did not happen, your just saying that. Also, you can't take a title someone else already claimed on the wiki, like king. You can't take it, by Curycoo's rule. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) The Capture of Denmark This page was marked for deletion only because John Macbatten didn't like it! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 00:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Japan Enters the War I agree that it should be deleted. Davy Gunfish 00:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom of the Caribbean That page is not a copy, because this page is for the country, the other one is for a government of pirates trying to keep order (which is like Charlie Sheen saying he's losing xD) ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 21:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) No..' John, my government is very porfessional, you have no right to say what it is, you didn't make it. The page IS a copy, they are both governing the Caribbean and it is causing arguing. 21:15, May 26, 2011 (UTC) First off, mine is MORE professional. The pages are talking about two different things. Also, if you want to delete it because it's a copy, you can delete every page you copied. Mening your Government Version page, your palace, and a lot of other stuff. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 21:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I asked to copy them, and the people who made them, said yes. OH and like I said you have NO right to say yours is more professional. You are avoiding the fact that BASICALLY they are the same thing. 21:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Promotion Request:William Yellowbones. Guess that is a no.... It was just a question and I did not even get an answer..... Just a category for deletion... -_- Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 02:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) BECAUSE I CAN! 'Jim Bloodsilver member of the House of the Phoenix' 23:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) What did you do?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Well? What did you do? The Conduit Army Please, Warhawk wants it gone so please delete it. Death of Davy Gunfish I never died, please delete it. [[User:Davy Gunfish|'Davy Gunfish']] [[User talk:Davy Gunfish|'Talk']] 03:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 2 Deletion Requests The Caribbean Gazette: Week 3 and the page Tortugan Militia neeed to be deleted the first one has no writing on it and the second one is just spam... I deleted those two pages. Thanks for linking to them. I also deleted a page in candidates for deletion. (A pirate page with no content)-- 23:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC)